Drabble collection
by gekanna87
Summary: Ditulis untuk mengikuti prompt #angstober 2019. Kumpulan cerita singkat dengan MC Ino Yamanaka. day 1 : Shattered flower. SasuxInoxSai
1. Shattered Flower

Day 1 : Shattered flower.

Ino merapikan bunga-bunga yang berjajar di etalase. Sudah memasuki musim gugur. Suplai untuk tokonya pun semakin berkurang. Beruntung ayahnya punya rumah kaca. Paling tidak bunga-bunga itu bisa mekar dalam suhu yang terjaga.

Ino mendesah, menegakkan pungunggnya. Matanya menatap pasangan yang berlalu lalang dengan iri. Dia bukannya jomblo hanya saja kekasihnya berada di kota lain. Dia tak masalah dengan LDR-an, Tapi yang menyusahkan belakangan ini pacarnya susah diajak berkomunikasi.

Ponselnya berdenting. Sakura mengirimkan sebuah foto padanya.

"_What the hell_!" Ino berteriak.

Di saat bersamaan pintu tokonya terbuka. Seakan ini adalah hal yang sudah direncanakan.

"Ino aku datang." Pria itu berdiri dengan membawa buket mawar jingga.

"Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Mengunjungi keluargaku. Ini mawar langka. Aku harap kau suka."

Ino meraih mawar itu dan mengunakannya untuk menampar wajah Sasuke. Kelopaknya yang indah berguguran. Sedangkan durinya mengores pipi mulus pria itu.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau melihatmu."

Ino tak akan menangisi pengkhianat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Maaf bagi yang merasa tulisan saya pendek. Sebab prompt yang saya ikuti itu adalah menulis drabble ( cerita singkat kurang dari 100 kata) dengan tema yang sudah ditentukan selama 31 hari. Jadi saya akan up setiap hari. Author sedang mengalami writer block. Hu .hu..hu Jadi memutuskan untuk bikin yg gampang dulu dari pada hiatus.

Drabble challenge _#Angstober 2019_

**Day 2: Glass castle.**

Ino menelan kesedihannya. Selama ini dia merasa dirinya adalah seorang puteri yang hidup dengan nyaman bersama seorang pangeran. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang berlangsung hampir lima tahun lamanya memberinya ketenangan dan keyakinan bahwa hubungan mereka tak tergoyahkan.

Siapa sangka dia ternyata bernaung dalam sebuah istana kaca yang mudah pecah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Membuat mereka terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Sampai kemarin ia percaya cinta mereka sekokoh batu karang, tapi hanya dengan selembar photo keyakinannya hancur.

Ia menekan ponselnya, menghubungi sahabatnya Sakura. Ia tak tahu lagi harus percaya apa.

Kalimat pertama yang dia dengar dari Sakura adalah permintaan maaf. Ino mengigit bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau memberitahuku? Untuk melindungiku? Dari apa? Kebohongan Sasuke?"

Ino tertawa hampa, "Kau hanya membuatku jadi menderita. Apa kau senang?" Ino memutus teleponnya dan menangis tersedu. Mungkin bukan kebetulan Sakura memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama.

"Berengsek kalian," makinya pelan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya. Kalau sudah begini dia harus bagaimana?

**Day 3: One sided love. **

Gadis itu datang setiap pagi di jam yang sama. Dia selalu memesan secangkir _vanilla latte _dan menghadiahkannya seulas senyum yang diam-diam ia nantikan, tetapi kali ini wajah cantiknya tertekuk dan matanya terlihat sembab.

"_Vanilla latte _seperti biasa?" tanya sang barista pada pelanggannya.

"Iya, tolong berikan aku gula dua sendok."

Pria itu mengambil cangkir kertas dan menulis nama sang gadis sebelum membuat pesanan. 'Ino' dia hanya tahu nama gadis yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari. Dia mungkin pengecut, sebab meski merasa tertarik ia tak pernah mencoba bicara. Dia tidak begitu bagus dengan kata-kata. Lagi pula gadis sepertinya pasti sudah punya pacar dan tak mungkin tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Ini, pesanannya." Dia meletakkan kopi itu di meja.

"Terima kasih."

Mulutnya ingin bertanya mengapa gadis itu terlihat sedih, tapi dia menahan diri. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang. Apalagi Ino hanya seorang pelanggan. Pria itu pun kembali bekerja di balik meja konternya. Diam – diam mentap sang gadis yang melihat keluar jendela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 4 : Butterfly.. **

Ino menyirami bunga-bunga di kebun keluarga Yamanaka. Dengan rajin dia juga menyiangi tanamannya dari gulma. Gadis pirang itu menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan sakit hatinya. Sasuke berusaha menghubunginya. Terus menerus mengirimkan pesan yang Ino dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak membalas. Lucu sekali sebab tiga bulan terakhir Sasuke jarang sekali mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya dan sekarang ketika Ino tak ingin menemuinya atau bicara dia malah memohon-mohon.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru hinggap di jarinya. Dia berharap kesengsaraan ini berlangsung layaknya kehidupan seekor kupu-kupu. Singkat, Ino tak ingin menangisi Sasuke selamanya. Ia tak perlu penjelasan, pemuda itu pasti akan mengelak dan mencoba mencari alasan agar ia tidak pergi. Bila tak ingin kehilangannya mengapa dia malah mencium Sakura.

Ino menatap kupu-kupu yang kini terbang tinggi, ia mengha nafas suatu hari nanti hatinya akan bebas dari perasaan ini.

**Day 5: Fate. **

Ia mengapit buku sketsanya berdiri di halte untuk menghindari tetesan hujan. Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari si nona cantik, seperti biasa hari ini juga dia hanya bisa menatap wajah sendunya dari jauh. Sudah lebih dari seminggu gadis menegak kopinya sambil termanggu menatap jalan. Mau-tak mau hatinya ikut resah, tapi ia terlalu ciut nyali untuk bertanya.

Seorang wanita berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghindari hujan yang kian deras. Tubuhnya basah kuyup

"Maaf." Ucap wanita itu pelan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dikala matanya bercumbu dengan sepasang mata aquamarine.

"Bukankah kau barista yang bekerja di café-nya Kakashi san?"

"Ah, iya. Anda Nona Ino kan? Yang selalu memesan _vanilla latte_." Entah dari mana dia menemukan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingat namaku?"

"Tentu saja, anda pelanggan reguler."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sai."

"Aku pikir kau manusia sombong, Tak pernah bicara banyak. Hanya menanyakan pesanan dan menyunggingkan senyum professionalmu pada pelanggan."

"Kau salah paham. Aku ini tak pintar bicara. Aku hanya takut bicaraku menyinggung orang lain."

" Kau ini aneh sekali. Oh itu bisku datang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Begitu gadis itu pergi,Sai langsung terduduk. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak percaya baru saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ino.

_**Day 6 : J'aime vous. **_

"Wah, hebat kau jadi lulusan terbaik." Ino merangkul pacarnya yang tampan dan sempurna. Dirinya sungguh beruntung, Dari sekian banyak pemuja Sasuke melabuhkan hati padanya. Seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa." Ujar Sasuke sombong. Selama ini dia selalu menempati urutan pertama tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Bukan tanpa alasan dia dijuluki jenius.

"Meski begitu ayo kita rayakan."

"Baiklah kau mau ke mana?" Ia mengecup pipi Ino mesra

"Makan di Mc'Donald saja."

.

.

"Apa kau akan ke Amerika? Mengapa sejauh itu?" Ino nyaris tersedak oleh burger yang sedang dilahapnya.

"Itachi-Nii lulusan Harvard. Jadi aku juga mau kuliah di sana sebelum bergabung dengan firma hukum ayahku."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ino memberenggut.

Sasuke meraih dagunya. "Kau mau menungguku kan? Kita akan menikah setelah aku lulus.

Ino menggangguk. "Aku pasti akan menunggumu Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

**Day 7: Autumn Goodbye.**

"Aku tak mau bicara padamu." Gadis itu melangkahkan sepatu bootsnya dengan cepat melintasi daun-daun kering yang memenuhi padestrian.

Pemuda berambut raven mengikuti langkahnya. "Mengapa kau begini? Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau marah tanpa alasan."

Ino berhenti dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Sasuke. "Tanpa alasan? Kau berselingkuh dengan Sakura kan?"

Wajah pemuda Uchiha itu memucat. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Dia sendiri."

"Dan kau mempercayainya?"

"Dia memberi cukup banyak bukti. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Teriak Ino marah.

"Aku…" Belum selesai Sasuke bicara Ino sudah menyela.

"Kalian berdua bangsat! Jangan pikir aku akan memaafkanmu Sasuke, Selamat tinggal." Ino mempercepat langkahnya menembus udara yang mulai dingin dan Sasuke terdiam menatap sosok Ino yang menghilang.

**Day 8 : Maple **

Di tepi sungai daun Momiji memerah. Sai mengatur posisinya dan mulai melukis. Ketenangannya terusik oleh suara merdu yang dia kenal.

"Sai, Kau sedang libur ya? Pantas tidak ada di kafe."

"Kakashi-San memintaku beristrirahat. Karena tak tau melakukan apa. Aku kemari untuk melukis."

"Oh, Bagus sekali. Tampaknya kau suka melukis."

"Sebenarnya aku seorang artist, tapi sulit mencari uang dengan menjual karya seni. Jadi aku bekerja di café. Maaf boleh aku bertanya mengapa kau selalu tampak sedih belakangan ini?" akhirnya pertanyaan menganjal itu keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Maaf, sungguh sulit untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."

"Mengapa sulit?"

Sai mengungkapkan pikirannya tanpa basa-basi. "Karena kau indah."

Ino mengulum senyum, tidak merasa pria itu sedang mencoba menggodanya. "Terima kasih. Aku bersedih karena masalah hati, kau tahu patah hati. Laki-laki brengsek dan semacamnya. Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak, Aku tak pernah punya pacar. Aku juga tak punya teman atau keluarga."

"Apa kau tak kesepian?"

"Aku tak tahu, Mungkin tidak. Aku selalu sibuk."

Ino memperhatikan Sai lekat-lekat. Barista itu selalu tersenyum tapi tak banyak bicara. Entah mengapa Ino jadi merasa kasihan mendengar pengakuan pria itu.

"Jawabanmu aneh, Masa tak bisa mengerti emosimu sendiri."

"Maaf, Aku memang orang aneh."

Ino mengulurkan tangan.

"Mau berteman denganku?"

Sai tersenyum menyambut tangan itu. "Tentu saja."

**Day 9: Fake Love **

"Ino, Aku tak tahu apa ini ide bagus. Aku tak pernah bisa berbaur."

"Sudahlah, Masuk saja. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk membantuku."

"Ini bakalan jadi bencana."

"Kau tak perlu bicara cukup tersenyum saja."

Pria itu hanya bisa pasrah diseret memasuki restoran. Mereka berjalan menuju meja yang sudah di pesan oleh teman-teman Ino.

"Loh Ino, Mana Sasuke? Bukankah dia sedang berada di Jepang." Tanya pria dengan rambut terikat seperti nanas.

"Mana aku tahu dia di mana." Balas Ino cepat. "Teman-teman kenalkan ini pacar baruku."

Tatapan orang-orang itu membuat Sai merasa canggung.

"Oh..Hai.." ucapnya pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang ia latih berbulan-bulan di depan kaca.

Sepertinya pura-pura jadi pacar Ino adalah Ide buruk.

A/N : hey.. I am back. Saya tahu harusnya posting 1 drabble tiap hari, Cuma males aja postingnya.. jadi ini saya posting sekalian…

Terima kasih buat pembaca setia yang sudi meninggalkan review..


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble challenge :

Maaf, Bila kali ini cerita per drabblenya tidak nyambung. Ternyata sulit membuat cerita yang komperensif dengan menggunakan tema-tema yang sudah ditentukan dari sononya. Jadi terpaksa dicocok-cocokin saja. Agak dipaksakan memang, tapi semoga tetep dapet angst-nya.

Day 10 : Dream/Reality

Hangatnya embusan nafas gadis itu nyaris membuat pipinya yang pucat merona.

"Ayo, Buka mulutmu Sai. Biar aku suapi. Dari tadi kau tak menyentuh makanannya."

Tatapan tajam empat orang pria yang duduk semeja dengan mereka juga membuat Sai merasa salah tingkah, tapi dia menuruti Ino. Dengan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menyuapinya sepotong daging.

"Ehem, Kalian memang pasangan baru ya. Masih mesra-mesranya." Celoteh Shoji.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Ino. "Ng…Apa kalian tak merasa Sai ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

Ino langsung marah nama mantannya disebut-sebut. "Sai tidak mirip dengan dia." Bentak Ino cepat.

Rasa ingin tahu Sai menyeruak melihat reaksi Ino atas nama pria yang disebut. Dia dan Ino baru saja berteman dan gadis pirang itu tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya. Sai sadar sebulan ini senyum gadis pujaannya selalu tampak dipaksakan.

"Siapa Sasuke itu?"

"Ino tak memberitahumu?"

Naruto yang biasa bersikap ceplas ceplos langsung menjawab "Mantan pacar Ino dari SMA. Kami sendiri baru tahu mereka putus."

Fakta itu membuat Sai merasa disiram air dingin. Meski ia menghibur diri dengan sikap pura-pura manja yang tadi Ino tunjukan, atau kesediaan gadis itu berteman dengannya tak berarti banyak. Pria yang paling tak peka seperti dirinya pun paham. Bila seseorang merasa begitu tersakiti pasti hanya karena dia terlalu cinta. Sebuah kenyataan dingin menyambut pria berambut hitam itu. Ino masih memikirkan mantannya.

Day 11 : Unspoken Feelings

Dia mencoba menunggu dan berharap waktu akan membuat kemarahan gadis itu reda. Dia sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan Ino. Ia punya banyak penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi Ino bahkan tak mau mendengar sepatah kata pun darinya. Adilkah ini? Memutuskan dia bersalah hanya karena perkataan dari satu pihak. Dia juga berhak membela diri. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja. Dia tak punya niat untuk mengkhianati Ino sama sekali. Ini semua jebakan Sakura.

Ia melihat gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan bersama seorang pria yang ia tak kenal, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Meski situasinya tak ideal Ino harus mendengarnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia mencegat mereka.

"Ino dengarkan, Apa yang terjadi malam itu adalah jebakan Sakura untuk menghancurkan hubungan kita."

"Jebakan? Aku tak melihat ekspresi terpaksa diwajahmu."

"Apa yang Sakura kirimkan padamu?"

"Apalagi, Video panas kalian. Aku tak percaya kalian begitu cabul sampai sempat-sempatnya mengabadikan aksi panas kalian."

"Aku mabuk Ino. Aku tak ingat apa-apa."

"Tidak mengubah kenyataan kau menyakitiku. Sungguh aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."

Ino menarik tangan Sai. Pria itu menurut dan mengikuti. Sungguh dia merasa tak enak harus mendengar hal yang seharusnya ia tak dengar.

Air mata Ino berderai, Meski benci tapi ia juga masih mencintai Sasuke. Cinta tidak bisa dihapus begitu saja. Sai membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Hatinya merasa sesak dan remuk oleh perasaan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan.

"Kalau memang saling mencintai mengapa putus? Aku tak suka melihatmu bersedih." Ungkap sang barista yang baru saja menjadi teman Ino selama sebulan.

"Kau tak paham. Tidak mudah untuk memaafkan."

Sai terdiam, ia memang tak paham kompleksitas hubungan cinta. Ia sendiri tak pernah dekat dengan siapa-siapa untuk bisa merasa terluka atau kecewa.

"Sai, terima kasih atas rasa simpatimu."

"Aku hanya ingin kesedihanmu cepat berlalu."

_Sebab aku menyukai senyum hangat yang biasanya menghiasi wajah cantikmu. _

Pria itu hanya bisa menyimpan perasaannya. Enggan membahayakan pertemanan mereka yang menurutnya lebih berharga dari keinginan egoisnya untuk memiliki gadis pirang itu.

.

.

Day 12 : Rain

Hujan semakin sering turun dan Ino selalu lupa membawa payungnya. Kali ini pun ia terpaksa berteduh di emperan toko agar tubuhnya tidak basah.

Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya dan merenggut. Bila hujan tak reda segera dia akan ketinggalan bus menuju toko bunga keluarganya. Setengah jam menunggu hujan tak kunjung reda. Ino pun pasrah harus mencari alternatif transportasi lainnya.

"Eh, Sai?" Ino memanggil pria berkaus hitam dan berpayung hitam yang hendak masuk ke mini market tempat dia berteduh.

"Ino, Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Berteduh. Lucu sekali kita sering bertemu secara kebetulan. Kampusku di daerah ini."

"Aku tinggal di sini. Apartemenku di atas toko ini." Sai menunjuk pada deretan jendela yang berada di lantai dua. "Mau mampir sepertinya hujan tak akan reda."

"Baiklah. " Ino tak menolak.

Sai membeli beberapa ramen instan dan camilan serta sebungkus rokok. Ino tak heran menemukan apartemen studio pria itu sangat rapi. Ia tak punya banyak furniture. Tempat itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dan kamar mandi. Terdapat pantry kecil yang bisa digunakan sebagai dapur.

"Maaf, Tempatku sederhana begini." Ujarnya sedikit malu. Sai bukan pria kaya. Dia hanya artis yang tak laku dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai barista.

Ino melihat meja dengan komputer dan tablet, di sudut lain kanvas berdiri di tembok dan cat berserakan di lantai.

"Kau membuat digital art juga?"

"Kadang aku membuka _comission_ untuk illustrasi lumayan untuk tambahan, tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka bekerja dengan cat minyak dan kanvas."

"Boleh aku lihat karya-karya mu?"

"Silahkan. Aku ingin mendengar penilaianmu."

"Aku ini awam dengan seni." Ino mengamati semua lukisan pemandangan di dinding. Dia dia menyukainya. Ino lalu melintasi kanvas yang masih setengah jadi. Hanya ada coretan sketsa yang belum diwarnai.

"Bukannya ini aku? Kau membuat gambar ini hanya dengan ingatanmu? Kau memang berbakat."

"Maaf, Aku tidak bilang-bilang. Aku harap kau tak tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu untukmu." Sai berdoa semoga Ino tak mengetahui rahasia hatinya.

Day 13 : Amnesia

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Orang yang dia ajak bicara ditelepon hanya menbuatnya semakin marah. Andai saja wanita itu disini mungkin Sasuke tak segan menamparnya.

"Mengapa kau memberitahu Ino? Itu hanya kecelakaan yang tak disengaja."

"Aku tidak ada memberitahunya. Aku tak bicara dengannya. Coba pikir buat apa aku mengumbar aibku sendiri." Balas Sakura mengelak.

"Kau pura-pura amnesia ya? Ino tak mungkin berbohong padaku."

"Terserahmu, Aku tidak pernah mengadu pada Ino. Bila kau punya masalah dengannya bukan urusanku." Sakura memutus panggilan internasional itu.

Mata emerladnya bersinar dendam. Bila dia tak bahagia, yang lain juga tak boleh bahagia.

Day 14 : Eclipse

"Sasuke, Nanti kau datang ke pestanya Gaara kan?" Sakura akhirnya menemukan Sasuke di perpustakaan. Dia dan Ino sama-sama menyukai Sasuke dari dulu, tapi ia merasa tak adil karena Sasuke malah memilih si gadis pirang. Kenapa hanya dia yang patah hati? Sekarang ia punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke sebab Ino berada ribuan kilometer jauhnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menutup bukunya. Ia mengenal Gaara dari komunitas mahasiswa Jepang di kampusnya. Pemuda kaya yang populer. "Tidak, Aku malas."

"Aku mohon, Sebentar saja. Aku tak mau datang sendirian kau tahu kan aku sedang mengincar Gaara. Aku adukan kau pada Ino karena tak mau menolongku."

"Ya sudah, Kalau kau merengek begitu. Setengah jam saja."

Sasuke terbangun dengan Ingatan kabur. Dia hanya ingat Gaara memberikannya segelas beer. Lalu tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia tak ingat apa-apa. Pria itu nyaris terlonjak merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di sampingnya.

Sakura muncul dari balik selimut, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang merah. Rambutnya berantakan dan gadis itu telanjang. Sasuke baru sadar ia tak sedang berada di apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan?"

"Ini kesalahan. Anggap saja hal ini tak pernah terjadi." Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan mengumpulkan pakiannya. Ia tak melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menggelap.

Day 15 : Hanahaki Byou

"Uhuk…Uhuk.."

Ino melihat kelopak mawar merah meluncur dari bibir Sai. Pria itu memegang dadanya terlihat menderita.

"Sai, Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa-apaan kelopak bunga ini?"

"Aku rasa aku akan mati. Uhuk…uhuk…"

"Tak mungkin Sai, Kita baru saja berteman. Jangan pergi dulu."

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum sendu. "Aku selalu melihatmu, tapi kau tak pernah melihatku. Menyakitkan Ino. Begitu menyakitkan. Aku tahu lelaki sepertiku tak punya harapan."

Ino mengerjap, Bunga mawar yang sudah layu tergeletak di atas meja. Seharusnya ia menyortir bunga-bunga yang tak laku terjual ini tapi ia malah ia ketiduran sebentar. Ia memang nyaris tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena memikirkan Sasuke dan pengkhianatannya, tapi mengapa ia malah memimpikan Sai. Apa karena ia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan pria itu? Atau terlalu banyak membaca komik bertemakan _hanahaki byou_?

Ino meraih setangkai mawar. Bahkan dengan sebuah gerakan ringan kelopak bunga yang telah layu itu berguguran. Mengingatkan pada mimpi yang barusan. Sai tak mungkin menaruh perasaan padanyakan? Mereka hanya teman.

Day 16 : Twilight

Malam minggu, Ketika Sasuke masih berada di Jepang mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan. Setelah pria itu pergi, Ino menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengikuti acara kampus. Sekarang ia mahasiswa tingkat akhir tidak banyak lagi aktivitas yang ia bisa ikuti. Ayahnya pun tak menginginkan Ino membantu di toko. Menyadari putrinya terlalu menyibukkan diri. Ino diperintahkan untuk beristirahat.

Gadis itu merasa tak nyaman tidak melakukan sesuatu, sebab begitu ia berhenti menyibukkan diri pikirannya akan kembali membayangkan mantan pacarnya. Kesendirian ini membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ia tak bisa menganggu Shikamaru dan Choji yang pastinya sibuk mengurusi pacar mereka. Ino menarik nafas, menelpon Sai. Berharap pria penyendiri itu punya waktu untuknya. Ino merasa jahat memanfaatkan pertemanannya dengan Sai sebagai pelarian dari kehampaan yang ia rasakan.

"Hai, Ino ada apa?"

"Sai, Apa kau punya waktu dan tertarik untuk menonton film?"

"Ya, tapi aku masih harus bekerja di sampai jam tujuh."

"Oke, aku datang ke kafe kalau begitu."

Ino duduk di lantai, berbagai camilan bertebaran di dekatnya. Matanya terpaku pada layar TV semetara Sai sibuk mengamati Ino sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Jadi kau mengajakku menonton _chick flick_-mu?"

"Ini film romantis tahu."

Sai duduk di sebelah Ino, tapi dengan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh. Tak ingin membuat gadis pirang itu salah sangka. Ino melirik pria itu. Hanya berduaan di kamar dengan seorang pria tentunya berbahaya, tapi Ino percaya Sai bukan orang seperti itu. Pria itu tak tertarik padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Sai bersikap genit atau berusaha _flirting_ dengannya karena itu Ino merasa aman menghabiskan waktu bersama pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Duh, Vampire itu creepy sekali. Aku bakal ketakutan kalau ada yang selalu mengamatiku diam-diam seperti itu. Meskipun orangnya ganteng." Komentar Ino sambil menonton adegan dalam film Twillight

Sai terbatuk. "Kau tak suka dikagumi diam-diam?"

"Nah, Malah jadi mengerikan. Apalagi diamati oleh orang tak dikenal. Kalau memang tak bermasalah mengapa tak bicara langsung. Dari pada menjadi stalker seperti itu."

Sai merasa tertohok, Apa dia juga tergolong sakit jiwa? Dia memang diam-diam suka mengamati Ino bahkan sebelum ia kenal dengan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau pria itu malu dan hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dari jauh?"

"Kalau begitu sang pria tak akan pernah mendapatkan sang gadis. Karena wanita suka diperjuangkan."

Day 17 : Dawn

Fajar sudah menyingsing, Sasuke tahu ia harus mengemasi kopernya. Liburan sudah usai dan ia harus kembali kuliah, tapi pikirannya tetap tidak tenang.

Itachi mengantarkan adiknya ke airport subuh-subuh begini sebab penerbangan Sasuke dijadwalkan jam tujuh pagi. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku masih belum ingin pergi, masalahku tidak selesai."

"Masih tak terima dia memutuskanmu?"

"Aku mencintai Ino, Kak. Aku tak bisa berakhir begini."

Sasuke memaksa kakaknya memutar, Mengantarkan dirinya kerumah Ino pagi-pagi buta begini

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Inoichi membuka pintu dengan jengkel menatap pemuda yang menyebabkan putrinya menderita.

"Paman, Izinkan aku masuk. Aku harus berbicara dengan Ino meluruskan semua ini. Aku mencintai Ino paman dan apa yang dia tuduhkan padaku tidak benar." Sasuke memelas dan memohon.

Ino muncul dalam piyamanya. "Apa-apaan ini Sasuke. Subuh-subuh sudah menganggu orang lain."

"Ino. Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku tak pernah berniat mengkhianatimu. Pernahkan aku menyakitimu selama kita bersama, pernahkan aku berbuat jahat padamu dan hanya karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan kau membuangku begitu saja. Apa lima tahun hubungan kita tak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

Hati Ino sakit melihat ekspresi penderitaan Sasuke. Haruskah ia memaafkan pria itu? Hanya karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga. Tapi Ino tahu ia masih mencintai Sasuke dan perpisahan ini begitu berat baginya. Sepertinya berat juga bagi Sasuke melihat air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata pria yang selalu berwajah stoic.

"Katakan padaku kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, maka aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya."

Ino termanggu, Hatinya menjerit. Ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Cinta tak bisa dihapus begitu saja. Mungkinkah bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki semua ini? Bisakah Ino belajar memaafkan?

"Ino, Bila kau memaafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan segala yang kau minta. Aku tidak akan pergi ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sisa studiku bila kau tak mengizinkan." Sasuke memelas. Ia rela mengesampingkan impiannya agar Ino memaafkannya.

Ino bergetar. Meski merasa tersakiti Ino merindukan pria itu amat sangat. Katakanlah dia bodoh dan tidak berpendirian, tapi mengakhiri hubungan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ino memeluk Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi-jangan pergi lagi. Aku tak mau kau berada di dekat Sakura."

Day 18 : Pluviophile

Hujan turun semakin sering menjelang pertengahan Oktober. Sai menatap Jendela tersenyum melihat bulir-bulir air membasahi jalan.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum begitu? Apa sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Kakashi pada pegawainya.

"Hanya menikmati hujan, Terlihat begitu indah."

"Tsch, Apanya yang indah. Semua jadi basah, becek dan kelabu. Hujan membuatku depresi dan bisnis jadi sepi." Keluh Kakashi menyaksikan meja-meja kafenya yang kosong. Hujan membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

"Begitu? Aku tetap merasa hujan begitu indah." Bagaimana tidak, dua kali hujan membawa Ino padanya.

Day 19 : Slowly Become Worse

"Apa kau berniat berhenti kuliah di Amerika hanya karena seorang gadis memintamu?" Fugaku Uchiha marah besar mendengar keputusan putra bungsunya.

"Ayah, Aku dan Ino sudah lama pacaran. Kami tak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh lagi. Keberadaanku di amerika membuat hubungan kami merenggang. Ia menginginkanku berada di sini. Di sisinya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau mempermalukanku saja. Mana ada seorang Uchiha tunduk pada wanita. Dengar Nak, Ino Yamanaka terkesan egois. Memintamu membuat keputusan seperti itu. Wanita yang baik akan mendukung impian dan karir kekasihnya. Bukannya mejadi batu sandungan. Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku mencintai Ino ayah. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

Fugaku menggeleng, tampak sangat kecewa. "Dengar Nak, Bila kau memilih wanita itu dan menghancurkan masa depanmu yang cemerlang silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Aku tak ingin punya anak yang tak bisa berpikir dengan logika dan menjadi budak atas perasaannya sendiri. Pilihanmu kali ini membuktikan kau tak layak menjadi seorang Uchiha dan aku tak lagi punya keraguan untuk memberikan perusahaan pada Itachi. Dia jauh lebih baik darimu."

Setelah memberikan ultimatumnya pria tua itu pergi. Sasuke merasa kesal mengapa nasibnya kian lama kian buruk . Dia pikir masalahnya sudah berakhir tapi ternyata dia membuat masalah yang makin besar.

Day 20 : Tuber Rose

Ino mengambil beberapa potong bunga lili putih dan sedap malam dan merangkainya dalam satu ikatan.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga-bunga ini?"

"Lily putih melambangkan kemurnian dan sedap malam melambangkan gairah. Tapi bunga berwarna putih juga melambangkan kematian." Jelas Sai.

"Benar, untuk siapa bunga-bunga ini?"

"Shin. Satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap keluarga."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"Terbaring di pekuburan." Jawab Sai sambil lalu.

"Maaf, Aku menanyakan itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang masa lalumu."

"Masa kecilku tak begitu indah untuk diceritakan."

"Kalau begitu, Mulailah membuat hal-hal indah dari sekarang." Anjur Ino. Dia adalah orang yang percaya kebahagiaan itu tidak akan datang hanya dengan berdiam diri.

"Apa mendung sudah tak lagi menaungimu? Kau tersenyum ceria lagi."

"Oh, Aku berbaikan dengan Sasuke."

Sai tiba-tiba saja merasa tenggelam. Dunianya yang baru saja merasakan cahaya kembali gelap.

"Oh, Baguslah." Sai berusaha menata perasaannya. Ia harusnya senang karena Ino terlihat bahagia.

Ino merasakan hal yang aneh. Di balik ekspresi datar barista itu ia menemukan kesedihan.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku kembali bersamanya?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan pendapatku yang tidak penting ini." Getir. Sai merasa getir. Ia tahu jauh-jauh hari perasaannya tidak akan berakhir indah, tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino membuatnya berani bermimpi.

"Kau kan temanku."

Sai menarik nafas panjang. "Pacarmu pastinya tak akan senang bila kau menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Sasuke tidak akan begitu."

"Entahlah, Terima kasih Ino. Aku pergi dulu."

Ino tak suka melihat punggung Sai yang berjalan menjauh. Seakan pria itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya.


End file.
